1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead wire holder for holding coated end portions of many lead wires when the lead wires are arranged and inserted in a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lead wire holder has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46632/82 in which, when many lead wires are arranged and inserted in a printed circuit board, a coated end of each lead wire is held in place in a sandwiched fashion, and in this state the lead wires are fixed to the printed circuit board, thereby not only facilitating soldering of the lead wires to the same board but also protecting the lead wires as mounted after connection. This proposed lead wire holder has two holding pieces (i.e., two holding members) interconnected through a thin-walled portion, the holding pieces being each provided on its inside with recesses of a rectangular cross-section a little smaller in width than the lead wires, and both holding pieces are held with the lead wires inserted in the recesses and then retained in position by means of a retaining pawl, whereby the lead wires are held between both holding pieces.
Conventionally, in such a lead wire holder, however, the recesses around each lead wire have a lead wire insertion hole which is formed by joining the recesses, and the lead wire insertion hole has the same cross-sectional diameter at any portion thereof. Accordingly, the thickness of lead wires applicable to the conventional invention is limited, since a finer lead wire will come out of the holder and it is impossible to hold a thicker lead wire. What is necessary is to hold each lead wire for the core thereof to project properly from the bottom of the lead wire holder. In such a lead wire holder, the recesses have the same cross-sectional diameter--that is, there is no portion to retain a coated end of each lead wire. Therefore, each core projecting from the lead wire is different in length, or the coated ends of the lead wires may project from the bottom of the holder. Further, the above conventional lead wire holder is of a structure wherein the recesses are for holding a standard diameter of lead wires by the whole of the inner sides thereof, so the lead wire can not be inserted therein to be held in the recesses after the first holding piece is lapped over the second holding piece.